An Answer
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: A terribly written one shot upon Craig returning to John Paul on his wedding day. Guess who he chooses CDxJPMxKH


**An Answer**

John Paul gasped slightly, felt violent unshed tears sting his eyes. He could feel Craig Dean's fingers on his wrist.. feel them in his hair. They were trying to pull him close, mold him to the body he'd once known like the back of his hand. Craig was back for_ him_, back with the words he'd always been so desperate to hear. "I love you" They made his heart beat the little bit faster and his stomach moved with butterflies. _Angry _and jittery making him feel nervous and jumpy. Craig was staring at him, large brown eyes confused and he could only stare back for several moments, or possibly minutes as Craig began to move closer. His eyes were uncertain, but hope was quickly filling them and John Paul could see it, loud and clear in the depths. He couldn't ...

He closed his eyes and groaned.

Low and throaty, head tilting backwards and _away_ from Craig. No. "It's_ too_ late" He pushed the cool fingers from his wrists, untangled others from his sandy hair as he opened his own eyes again. Craig looked hurt and John Paul knew he was crying now. Craig was crying too. A year ago he'd have jumped into those arms because he'd so badly wanted and longed for them. He wanted Craig's heart, wanted it to himself and not have to share it with Sarah who was just an innocent victim of closeted homosexuality. Craig's fingers gripped at his shirt and he felt the tears come faster, heavier. "No!" He hissed, nails scraping at the back of Craig's hands, desperate to pull his tanned fingers away from him. "I'm getting _married_" He looked at Craig, pleading and honest. Craig shook his head, wouldn't accept it. He tried again and again but John Paul kept swatting his hands away before finally holding up a finger _sealed_ in a plain silver band that meant _everything_. It held his heart, held his love, held _Kieron's_ heart and _all_ their promises. Kieron had one of matching importance. Craig tried to tear it off and John Paul moaned, deep and loud because it was his and it was everything. He swung angrily, clipped Craig's jaw. The ring fell and John Paul _scrambled_ to the floor. He landed on his knees, quickly pulled the ring off the floor and slid his finger in,_ cradling it_ as if he were holding a delicate thumbalina.

The door cracked open slightly and neither man noticed the blue suited figure peaking through as John Paul turned back to Craig. "You're _not_ doing _this_" He growled, poking a finger at Craig's chest. "I can't _believe_ you're trying to do this! It's not fair. I loved you, and a year ago, hell, a year and a half ago I'd have jumped at the chance to run away with you. Away, far away, anywhere but here" John Paul growled, paced the length of the small room in the registery office. He still cradled his ring finger, stroking his thumb over the solid silver band. "You can't come and make me your _dirty little secret_ all over again, Craig!" He reeled, jabbing his finger against the silent man several times who backed up slightly. Craig opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud slap. The man in the doorway winced. "Kieron _loves_ me, Craig. He's said it over and over again, infront of my mum, _in your mum's pub_. I may have loved you a year ago but I love Kieron now and whether you like it or not, I'm _going _to marry him" He wiped his eyes quickly on the sleeve of his pink jacket and turned, catching Kieron's reflection in a well placed mirror. The ex-priest looked like he'd been caught red handed, fingers in a cookie jar but John Paul could only smile as he strode towards the man. He stopped in the doorway beside Kieron and turned back to make sure Craig was watching. When he realised that brown eyes were fixed firmly on them he pulled Kieron into a kiss, short but sweet and full of love, making Kieron groan and Craig whimper. John Paul pulled away, cupping Kieron's cheek for a moment before turning back to the man on the floor. "Does that answer your question?" Craig bowed his head and with a clear mind John Paul took Kieron's hand in his and pulled him towards their future.

* * *

Author's Notes: So.. aside from the mistakes which I know are going to be in there, the punctuations and grammar (as always I blame it on my lack of having a beta)

This is just another little fiction on what I feel should of been. I don't like Craig, a biased opinion but I refuse to watch McDean after what I've heard of it. I like Kieron and Jake too much


End file.
